Movie Nights
by Kyosuke01
Summary: AU. Los miembros de la clase 1-A se reúnen una vez a la semana para ver películas. Los resultados son... interesantes. Primera peli: ¡Infinity War!


**Bien, así que…tuve una idea. Yay. Realmente no es la idea más innovadora del universo, ni mucho menos, pero realmente tengo que escribir sobre ella, o no me dejará en paz. Esto es algo así como un crackfic,** _ **algo.**_ **Trataré de desarrollarla lo mejor posible. Así que, aquí va.**

* * *

"¿Están listos?" Kaminari observó las caras expectantes de sus compañeros, mientras reposaba su dedo índice sobre el botón de 'Play' en el control remoto.

"¡Por última vez electro-idiota, ponla ya o te mato!"

"¡Kacchan, tranquilo!" Deku tomó de los brazos a Bakugo, evitando que lanzara explosiones. "Kaminari-kun, por favor. Hemos esperado demasiado tiempo por esto." Y era cierto, habían acordado no ver la película en el cine, y evitar a toda costa los spoilers. Fue una espera larga y tortuosa hasta que por fin pudieron obtener el Blu-ray, y nadie estaba de humor para esperar más.

"Está bien, está bien." Denki paseó su vista de un lado a otro de la sala común, mirando una última vez las expresiones de todos los presentes. "Fuera luces y 3, 2, 1…Ya."

Y empezó.

 **Pantalla en negro. El logo de Marvel Studios empieza, pero… no se oye nada.**

"¿Y la música?" Un susurro inquieto salió de la boca de Kirishima.

"Ay no." Sero se pasó una mano por el cabello, resignado.

 **El logo termina de formarse, y se oye una voz.** _ **'Aquí la nave de refugiados asgardiana Statesman, nos están atacando. Repito, nos están atacando. Los motores no sirven, perdemos soporte vital. Solicitamos ayuda de cualquier nave cercana.'**_ **La toma comienza a mostrar los restos flotantes de una nave siendo atacados.**

"¿Que eso no es…del final de Thor Ragnarok?" Ojiro mira a los costados, esperando una respuesta.

"Sí, eso parece." La confirmación proviene de Tokoyami.

"Silencio idiotas."

 **Heimdall aparece en el interior, tirado en el suelo, herido. Ebony Maw camina despreocupado en medio de los cuerpos regados por el suelo, dando un discurso.** _ **'…sonrían. Ya que incluso en su muerte, serán convertidos en hijos de Thanos.'**_ **Loki, de pie en medio de la nave, miró hacia la ventana, donde se encontraba la inconfundible sombre del titán.**

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todos los adolescentes.

"¿Thanos? ¿Tan pronto?" La voz de Uraraka llegó disminuida por la posición en la que estaba, encogida abrazando sus rodillas. Deku le dirigió una mirada llena de empatía.

Mineta, que estaba delante de todos por su baja estatura, dijo en un tono agresivo. "Maldito infeliz."

 **Thanos voltea lentamente, y comienza a hablar. 'Yo sé lo que se siente perder. Sentir en lo más hondo que tienes razón, y fallar de todos modos.' Levanta por el cuello de la armadura el cuerpo que tenía al lado, resultando ser el de Thor.**

Bakugo se tensó desde su lugar, enojado. "Hijo de…"

"Bakugo-kun, lenguaje." Iida, que estaba a su lado, le reprochó, aun cuando él se sentía de manera similar.

"Tch."

"Desgraciado." Dijo Mina, obviamente frustrada, al lado de Tooru.

 **Thanos avanza con parsimonia, y Thor lucha inútilmente contra su agarre. "Es aterrador. Tus piernas se hacen como jalea. Pero les pregunto, ¿por qué?" El titán coloca de rodilla a Thor, aún sujetándolo. "Témanle, huyan de él. Al final el destino siempre llega. Y ahora ya está aquí." Se acerca a Loki. "O debo decir, que ya vine." Levanta el puño izquierdo, y el guantelete resplandece con el brillo de la gema del poder.**

"¿Qué? Espera, ¿cuándo consiguió esa?" Kaminari lanzó la pregunta muy confundido. "¿Que no estaba en el planeta ese?"

"Xandar." Deku asintió para completar la idea de Kaminari.

"Cállense." Kyoka levantó uno de sus jacks amenazantemente, sin desviar la vista de la película. No dijeron nada más.

 **Thor, ensangrentado, levanta la cabeza. "Hablas… demasiado." Thanos lo ignora, y le dice a Loki. "El Teseracto, o, la cabeza de tu hermano." Los miembros de la Orden Oscura esbozan sonrisas siniestras alrededor de él. "Supongo que tienes una preferencia." Thanos lleva la misma sonrisa.**

"No se atrevería, sé que Loki es bueno en el interior, lo sé." Momo tenía las manos juntas sobre su pecho, y habló casi para sí misma.

"…Probablemente." Todoroki respondió, pero con algo de duda.

" **Oh, sí la tengo." Loki observó directamente al titán. "Acaba con él." La seguridad de sus palabras provocó una expresión de genuina y momentánea sorpresa en el rostro de Thanos.**

Las reacciones de los estudiantes no fueron menos. Momo era la más desolada de todos.

"…O probablemente no." Un poco de culpa inundó al chico con heterocromía.

 **Thanos presionó la gema contra la cabeza de Thor, quien comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente. La expresión de Loki comenzó a cambiar su calmado exterior.**

"Nonononono-" Uraraka se tapó los ojos con las manos, no queriendo ver la escena.

"¡Hijo de puta!" El insulto de Bakugo finalmente se completó, pues Iida estaba demasiado impactado por lo que ocurría para sermonearlo.

 **Thanos siguió con la tortura, y Loki fue perdiendo el fingido desinterés hasta que no pudo más. "¡Ya déjalo en paz!" La gema se separó de la sien de Thor, quien hubiera caído al suelo si no estuviera siendo sostenido.**

"¡Lo sabía!" La exclamación aliviada de Momo fue acompañada de muchos otros sonidos de alivio.

Todoroki suspiró, más tranquilo.

Deku apartó gentilmente las manos de Uraraka, recibiendo una temblorosa sonrisa en retorno. "Gracias, Deku-kun."

 **Thor, aún más débil, dijo. "No tenemos el Teseracto… fue destruido en Asgard." Loki lo mira con una expresión culpable. Lentamente levanta su mano derecha, y el objeto aparece sobre ella.**

"Ese idiota." El tono de Kyoka fue inesperadamente ligero, como si le pareciera divertido.

 **Thanos sonríe, complacido.** **Thor le observa con desdén. "Tú… eres el peor hermano."**

"Uhum." La mitad de la clase dijo al unísono.

" **Te prometo, hermano, que el sol va a volver a salir." Loki se acercó lentamente con el Teseracto, hablando con Thor. Thanos lleva un tono burlón. "Tu optimismo está fuera de lugar asgardiano." Loki le devuelve la mirada. "Para empezar, no soy asgardiano." El titán hace una mueca, intrigado. "Y además… tenemos un Hulk." "¡AUGHHH!" El alarido furioso de Hulk se hace presente, mientras derriba a Thanos, y comienza a golpearlo.**

"¡Sí!" Los adolescentes levantaron los puños apretados, alentando al gigante verde.

"¡Reviéntale su puta madre!" Fue bastante obvio quien dijo esto.

 **Uno de los miembros de la Orden quiere intervenir, pero Ebony Maw lo detiene. "Que se divierta un poco."**

"¿Eh? ¿Qué fue lo que-?" Kaminari dejó su pregunta incompleta, pues encontró la respuesta en la pantalla.

 **Hulk sostiene el cuello de Thanos, pero este toma los brazos del primero, y lentamente comienza a quitarlos. Hulk se nota muy desconcertado. Thanos le da un golpe en la mandíbula, haciéndolo retroceder. A continuación, esquiva un par de puñetazos y lanza secuencias de contraataques y ofensivas, dejando a Hulk al borde del colapso. Finalmente, lo levanta sobre sus hombros con algo de esfuerzo, y lo lanza fuertemente contra el suelo, dejándolo definitivamente fuera de combate.**

Un silencio deprimente reinaba en la sala común de los dormitorios **.** Ninguno de los adolescentes podía creer lo que acababan de ver.

Sero parecía tener un ataque de ansiedad. "¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"¿Por qué es tan aterrador este tipo?" Kirishima lanzó, con un temor muy evidente.

"¿Con qué carajos lo alimentan? Bakugo se sentía igual de atemorizado, aun cuando no quisiera admitirlo.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que eso no importa ahora…" Dijo Deku, con una expresión nerviosa. Uraraka asintió ligeramente.

 **Thanos se acercó despacio hacia el cuerpo de Hulk, pero fue detenido por un golpe de Thor (que no tuvo mucho efecto), trató de atacarlo de nuevo, pero fue derribado varios metros por una patada de Thanos. Ebony Maw lo aprisionó con unos trozos de metal usando su telequinesis.**

"Por favor no le hagan nada, por favor…" Mina estaba muy concentrada rogando con las manos juntas, como rezando.

Bakugo solo gruñó desde su asiento.

 **Heimdall se encontró con la mirada de Thor, y silenciosamente comenzó a recitar. "Padres de todo… que la magia oscura fluya en mí… una última vez." Levantó el brazo derecho, señalando el lugar en donde yacía Hulk, inconsciente. Un haz de energía multicolor apareció, llevándose el enorme cuerpo rápidamente.**

"Te amo, Heimdall." Kirishima pudo respirar, algo aliviado.

 **Thanos observó con desdén al ex-guardián del Bifröst mientras se acercaba. Tomó la lanza de uno de sus subordinados. "Eso fue estúpido." Heimdall es capaz de lanzar una última mirada resignada en dirección de Thor, antes de ser cruelmente atravesado por Thanos.**

"¡No!" El grito de Tooru resonó por toda la sala. Las expresiones de asombro de los demás eran verdaderamenteintensas.

" **¡NOO!" Thor imitó la interjección de la chica invisible, pero lo hizo con mucha más desesperación. Heimdall agonizó sosteniendo el arma por unos momentos, antes de que sus brazos cayeran, sin vida. El dios del trueno mira furioso a Thanos. "¡Te vas a morir por eso!" Ebony Maw hace un pequeño gesto con la mano, y unos pequeños restos de metal le cubren la boca a Thor. Luego pone su dedo en sus labios cerrados. "Shh."**

Nadie dijo nada. Ni un susurro, ni un sollozo, nada. Ni siquiera Bakugo se puso a gritar. Deku permaneció anonadado unos momentos, hasta que sintió una ligera presión en su hombro, Uraraka se había recostado contra él, escondiendo su rostro. "¿U-Uraraka-san? ¿Estás bien?"

Ella asintió sin levantar la mirada.

 **Thanos caminó alejándose del cadáver de Heimdall, mientras quitaba las piezas de armadura que llevaba, cayendo estas al suelo. Ebony Maw sostenía el Teseracto, arrodillado, mostrándolo como una ofrenda. "Mi humilde persona, se inclina ante su grandeza." Thanos termina de deshacerse de su armadura. "Ningún otro ser ha tenido la fuerza, no, la nobleza para portar no una, sino dos Gemas del Infinito." El titán extiende su mano derecha, y toma el Teseracto. Ebony Maw habla por última vez. "El universo… se extiende ante tus pies." Thanos presiona fuertemente el cubo, destruyéndolo con facilidad. De entre los restos diminutos sobresale claramente una brillante piedra celeste. La toma entre sus dedos, acercándola al Guantelete. La gema si incrusta en el espacio designado, y Thanos lanza un alarido, sobrecogido por el poder.**

"Así que al final era inevitable…" Todoroki comenta, recostándose en el espaldar del sofá. Momo hizo un pequeño sonido de resignación.

"Ya lo suponía, pero… verlo se siente muy mal." Responde Iida.

Mina y Tooru suspiran derrotadas. Kirishima, Sero y Kaminari permanecen sombríamente callados. Ojiro y Tokoyami se reconfortan entre sí. Tsuyu llevaba una expresión indescifrable. Mineta se repetía a sí mismo. "Esto no es real, no lo es, no lo es, no lo es…"

" **Hay dos gemas más en la Tierra. Mis hijos, vayan por ellas y tráiganmelas a Titán." Thanos observó, complacido, como todos los miembros de la Orden se arrodillaban ante él. "Padre, no te vamos a fallar."**

" **Si me dejan opinar…" La voz de Loki sonó mientras el aparecía desde las sombras. "Si están yendo a la Tierra, ¿puedo ser su guía?"**

"Tú nunca aprendes, ¿verdad, Loki?" La exclamación de Kyoka llevaba un ligero tinte de burla.

 **Los hijos de Thanos voltean a verlo cautelosamente. "Tengo algo de… experiencia en ese terreno." El titán lo observa con sorna. "Claro, si consideras el fracaso como experiencia."**

Ahora Kyoka se estaba riendo suavemente. "¿Lo ves?" Denki la imitó, en parte para aliviar su tensión, y en parte porque se sintió entretenido con su predicción.

" **Considero que la experiencia, es experiencia." Respondió Loki, fastidiado. Thanos no cambió su expresión. "Oh, poderoso Thanos." Mientras recitaba, iba avanzando lentamente. "Yo, Loki, príncipe de Asgard," Se detuvo, y miró a Thor con una expresión que casi parecía triste. "Hijo de Odín." Thor le devolvió la mirada, impotente desde su lugar. "Legítimo rey de Jotunheim, Dios de las Mentiras." En la mano de Loki aparece una daga, oculta.**

Un jadeo sorprendido se escuchó de más de uno.

"Deku-kun, ¿crees que podría…?" Uraraka lo miró tímidamente, y Deku se sintió muy culpable por lo que le diría.

"No, no funcionará Uraraka-san." Ella jamás dejó de usar el hombro de Deku como soporte, así que volvió a hundirse ahí.

" **Te ofrezco solemnemente," Se inclinó, preparado para asestar la puñalada. "Mi eterna… lealtad." Loki espero unos segundos más, y lanzó una rápida estocada hacia el cuello de Thanos. Está de más decir que no resultó. El titán detuvo la daga usando la gema del espacio con un leve movimiento de su mano. Loki intentó salir del agarre, en vano. "¿Eterna?" Thanos escupió con desdén. Con fuerza desarmó a Loki. "Escoge tus palabras con cuidado."**

Momo parecía estar al borde del llanto. Por un momento dejó que su optimismo le ganara y se encontró con esto. Todoroki volteó a verla. "Yaoyorozu." Trató de darle una mirada de apoyo. Ella lo vio, y pudo tranquilizarse un poco. Mina y Tooru se habían levantado de sus lugares. Parecían víctimas de un ataque de ansiedad. Los chicos estaban resignados. Bakugo estaba lanzando pequeñas explosiones y respiraba pesado, tratando de controlar su deseo asesino.

 **Thanos sujetó del cuello a Loki, levantándolo para verlo a la misma altura. Loki comenzó a patear y a luchar contra el agarre, aterrado.**

"No…, por favor…" Un grito ahogado salió de la boca de Momo, quien ya fue incapaz de contenerse. Pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con caer. La chica invisible estaba abrazada de su amiga del kosei de ácido, y ambas estaban preparándose para lo peor. Denki estaba sin habla, Kirishima miraba al suelo para no ver la pantalla, y Sero llevaba una mueca de desagrado.

Uraraka no pudo más y abrazó a Deku, quien hubiera pasado mucha vergüenza si no se sintiera tan desolado **.** Con su mano acarició el cabello de Ochako, casi automáticamente (cosa que luego les recordaría, muy emocionada, Mina), y siguió viendo. Iida estaba pálido.

" **T-Tú… n-no serás nunca… un dios." El rostro de Loki se tornó de un desagradable tono morado por la falta de oxígeno. Thanos le dirigió una mirada engreída, y le rompió el cuello. Avanzó aún sosteniendo el cuerpo hacia Thor, que lanzaba gritos desgarradores de furia y tristeza. Indiferente como pocos, el titán lanzó el cadáver de Loki a su lado.**

Todoroki trataba, en vano esta vez, de detener los sollozos desconsolados de Momo. Posó la mano sobre su hombro, pero la vicepresidenta siguió llorando. Kyoka lo ayudó, con un brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga, susurrando.

"Tranquila, tal vez no esté realmente muerto." Dijo, en un intento desesperado por calmarla. "Recuerdas que también fingió estar muerto en Un Mundo Oscuro?" Momo disminuyó el ritmo de sus llantos, y asintió. "¿Lo ves? Seguro que vol-"

" **Sin resurrecciones esta vez."**

' _Mierda.'_

Momo continuó llorando sin consuelo.

 **Thanos apretó el guantelete en su puño alzado, y una luz brillante resplandeció, mientras la nave entera fue despedazándose poco a poco. Luego, sin perder tiempo, activó la Gema del Espacio, y desapareció junto con sus hijos. Los trozos de metal alrededor de Thor se soltaron, y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia su hermano. "No… Loki…" Con mucho esfuerzo, llegó hasta él, y se derrumbó sobre su pecho. La nave estalló.**

Bakugo no pudo más y estalló también. "¡Maldita sea, mierda!" Le dio un puñetazo al suelo. "¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto?"

"No lo sé hombre. No lo sé." Kirishima fue el que le respondió, con una sonrisa amarga.

En los demás reinaba el silencio.

 **Se puede ver el Sol, mientras un haz de energía con los colores del arcoíris pasaba velozmente junto a él. Luego pasó al lado de la luna, con dirección hacia la Tierra. Atraviesa la atmósfera y va cayendo sobre Nueva York. El reflejo del Bifröst se ve en una ventana circular en un edificio de aspecto antiguo. El Sanctum Sanctorum.**

Denki fue el primero en hablar. "¡El Doctor Strange!" La exclamación del Pikachu humano sirvió para animar ligeramente a sus compañeros.

"Es cierto." Iida asintió con la cabeza, acomodándose los anteojos. Simpatizaba mucho con el mago, porque decía que ambos recibieron un golpe de realidad por parte de sus amigos, y se convirtieron en mejores personas.

" **¿En serio? ¿No tienes nada de dinero?" Stephen Strange baja las escaleras, claramente fastidiado. Wong se puede ver siguiéndolo. "Apegarse a lo material es desapegarse a lo espiritual." El Hechicero Supremo respondió. "Eso les diré en la tienda. Tal vez ofrezcan un sándwich metafísico de jamón."**

Los adolescentes rieron, más animados, y Todoroki lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia Momo. Estaba sonriendo ligeramente. Shoto reprimió un suspiro aliviado.

" **Oh, espere.** **Creo que aquí tengo 200." Wong sacó un billete arrugado de uno de sus bolsillos. "¿Dólares?" Stephen le lanza una mirada dubitativa. "Rupias." Su amigo le sonríe. Stephen se resigna.**

Los estudiantes ahora ríen son soltura. Incluso Bakugo comenzó a sonreírse con sorna.

" **¿Qué se te antoja?" Wong se frota las manos. "Bueno, no le diría que no a uno de atún-" Un fuerte sonido es causado por el impacto de algo que atraviesa el techo y aterriza destruyendo parte de las escaleras. Los dos magos se recuperan rápidamente de la sorpresa y van a revisar la causa del daño.**

"Siempre tiene que estar cayendo de algún lugar." Kyoka hizo el comentario ingenioso de siempre.

"Bueno, nadie más quiere hacerlo." Y Denki lanzó la respuesta correspondiente. "Y es Hulk, no creo que algo así le haga daño."

"Touché."

 **Y ahí en el centro del cráter, estaba Bruce Banner. "…Thanos ya viene…" Tenía la vista desenfocada, y había perdido el aliento por el impacto. "…Ya viene." El Doctor y Wong se miraron, confundidos. Finalmente, Stephen preguntó. "… ¿Quién?" El título de la película aparece, con un tema orquestal.**

La clase entera aplaudió.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **...No sé si esto vaya a salir bien. Pero me gustó escribirlo, y voy a seguir. Escribí los primero 10 minutos de la película completos y detallados, pero de ahora en adelante solo describiré los momentos importantes y hablaré generalmente cuando escriba las otras partes. A menos que muchas personas me pidan que describa toda la peli. Eso sí, se dividiría en muchos capítulos, y quiero hacer esto con otras películas que me propongan.**


End file.
